


Dwarves of a Feather

by verily



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verily/pseuds/verily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thorin's Company rests at Beorn's home, Bofur makes some very unexpected friends. And then after a mishap, he finds love with a very unexpected dwarf.</p>
<p>(This is a fill for the Hobbit-kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Radagast had looked Bofur up and down and declared quite spontaneously, "Why you must be a kindred spirit!" before returning to his conversation with Gandalf, Bofur had not given it a moment's thought. They did seem to share a similar taste in clothing after all. 

But now, now things were getting a bit silly...

The first bluebird to land on his head had startled him from a nap. Instead of flying away in fright, it peered down at Bofur from its furry grey perch and twittered merrily at him.

"Why, hello little fella, " Bofur greeted him rather cheerfully. "You must be one of Beorn's good folk. Are you here for somethin'?" Bofur's eyes roamed over the rolling grassy fields of Beorn's paddock. There was not a soul in sight, save for dragonflies dancing over yellow buttercups that swayed in the gentle breeze.

Bofur's wee visitor cocked its head to the side at the question. It chittered a little and then pulled at the grey wool under its feet. 

"That be a no, then? Well, I suppose you may join me if you like. It's very peaceful here." Bofur shifted back against the sunwashed fence and closed his eyes, preparing to slip back into a restful slumber.

Then, he felt another small being land on his head. And then another.

One drowsy eye opened and rolled upward. Three little bluebirds peered at him. "Ah, I see you've invited your mates. Very well then." He sighed, closed his eyes, and focused on the warm feeling of the sun upon his skin.

Just as Bofur began to drift into sleep once more, the sweet melody of bird song filled the air, originating from his hat. And then a few more voices joined the chorus. Bofur gazed outwards unto the field and noticed that five more bluebirds were hopping towards him, twittering happily as they did so.

"Uh, well, lads? And um, lasses maybe? I really do like company, I do, but you see I'm quite knackered and this is such a lovely place for a nap..." The newcomers flew up and took their positions upon him, two settling into the valleys of his earflaps and the others working their way up his chest and shoulders.

A dun pony trotted up the dirt path on the opposite side of the fence. The birds flew up into the air in alarm and landed in a patch of grass not but a few feet from Bofur. 

Bofur turned his head towards the noise and called, "Excuse me? Can you ask your friends here if they needed anythin' from me? I can't understand them, and they won't leave me be."

The pony stopped and regarded Bofur with a quizzical look before shifting into his human form. He snorted (rather like a pony Bofur thought in hindsight) and shook his head. "Don't be daft. They're just birds, is all. As if we'd want to be so small or frilly..." The man shifted back to a pony and resumed his course past the field.

After the skin-changer was gone, the birds resumed their places upon Bofur's body. Bofur sighed and resolved to just ignore them as he really desired a good resting in such...a delightful.....place........zzz.

"OY! Bofur! You know ye've got some birds upon you, lad?" The voice cut through Bofur's dreams like Glamdring through the Great Goblin's neck.

"For Aulë's sake, Nori... I was sleeping." Bofur whined miserably.

Undeterred, Nori shifted the leather bag upon his shoulder and then leaned forward to shoo away the bluebirds that were covering Bofur. The bluebirds landed upon the ground near Bofur's feet and chattered angrily at the strange dwarf that disturbed them. Pushing playfully at Bofur's head, Nori replied, "I'm going to pick some fruit in the woods. Seeing as how you're doing nothing, you can help me."

Grumbling under his breath, Bofur looked to his wee companions, who were still angrily twittering at Nori. "Looks like there will be no more peace for me today." He pushed himself to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. Yawning, he turned to Nori, "Alright, alright. I'm up, blast it all. Lead the way."

As he followed Nori over the fence, he felt something land on his head again. When he pulled his hat down to glance at the bluebird that puffed itself at him happily, he then spared a look behind him and noticed that seven bluebirds were following them down the lane into the forest. "Well, I'll be..."

{¤v¤} {¤v¤} {¤v¤} {¤v¤} {¤v¤} {¤v¤} {¤v¤} {¤v¤}


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it's a fine mess you've gotten us into!" Bofur huffed. He really wished he was back in the meadow.

"Me? You were the one playing with those birds and not watching where you were going!" Nori shouted back. 

"I was not playing with them."

Nori scoffed and pointed at the little shite that was puffed up and shooting glares at him from the turned-up rim of Bofur's hat. "Oh, yeah?"

Bofur clamped his mouth shut and shot a similarly nasty look at Nori. 

The trap that they were currently sitting in groaned as it swayed slowly back and forth in the wind from its suspended position high in the trees. Thick leather netting encircled the dwarves, and it would not stretch an inch when Nori or Bofur pulled at it with all their might. The few birds that managed to escape its clutches were currently sitting atop it singing mournfully at their friends' plight.

Far below, Nori's knives glimmered mockingly from their resting place next to the leather bag full of fruit. Nori had set them to the side so that they wouldn't stick him when he climbed to pick fruit from high branches. Looking back, Bofur would've been better suited to climbing trees, but Nori likely wanted an excuse to chuck apples at his head. The birds really annoyed him for some reason.

"This is useless," Bofur muttered as he pulled at the leather netting. The bird in his hat whistled lowly. "Aye, indeed."

"And now you're talking to them again." 

"Talking... Wait! Maybe that's the answer." Bofur put a finger up to the bird on his brim. When the bluebird stepped on, Bofur brought him to eye level and said very gently, "Look, lad. We're in a right pickle now as you know." The bird bobbed its head up and down. "You'd fit through the holes of this net easily enough. We've got friends who could help us out. Do you know where Beorn's house is?" 

The bird bobbed its head again. Nori snorted.

"You're not helping," Bofur stage-whispered. He turned his attention back to the bird. "That's good. Very good," he cooed. "Fly there and seek out Gandalf the wizard. He's a kindly fellow about a head or two taller than me. He'll be wearing a fine grey hat and matching robe. The old wizard's the most likely to listen to you, so get him to bring some folks back here please."

The bird nibbled at Bofur's finger and then flew out of the net. 

Nori whistled low. "Well, I'll be. He's really doing as you asked."

Readjusting his position in the netting, Bofur smiled, "I might've been winging it there a little." 

"I thought your feathers looked a might bit ruffled." Nori returned the pun teasingly. Bofur playfully nudged Nori with a foot in response. "Seriously though, that was clever thinking. And the birds do seem to take to you. Never seen such a thing."

"Aye, I can't explain it. They flocked to me in the field while I was napping. I found it rather pheasant."

"Ooh, the bad puns." Nori held a hand to his chest.

"Sorry, owl apologize for it later. I'm not always thought of as being swift. One might accuse me of fowl play here and MMMPH."

Nori looked slyly into Bofur's eyes as he pulled back from the roughly planted kiss. He breathed, "I thought that might shut you up." He nipped at Bofur's bottom lip.

"Oh, yes. I'd say it might."

Nori kissed him deeply again. The birds above sang a merry tune at this.

When they came up for air, Bofur looked up at Nori through hooded eyes and said, "I didn't know that you liked me that way. Not that I mind at all because I find you quite MMPH."

Nori smirked as he pushed at Bofur's chest, "Aye, been a while now that I've been watching you. Back when we were planning things out in the mountains matter-of-fact. I just don't need so many words when actions'll do." He settled on top of Bofur and resumed his plundering of Bofur's wonderful mouth. Time lost all meaning.

"Ahem."

"Oh my word."

"Ori, close your eyes!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Are those more bluebirds up there?"

With kiss-swollen lips, Bofur looked down at the stunned faces of their friends and blushed. He looked back towards the dwarf on top of him and smoothed a bit of loose hair back. "It seems, Nori, that our rescuers have arrived."

Their smallest savior squeezed back through the netting and settled himself in the soft grey wool of Bofur's hat. Picking a bit at a few soft strands, he puffed himself up, looking very pleased at this turn of events.

~{^v^}~

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this fic was:
> 
> "Based on these wonderful arts from this Tumbler post:  
> http://takja24.tumblr.com/post/39379046775/kr-bofur-bot-twitter-is-so-cute-8-8
> 
> The last one with Fili covering Kili's eyes seem to imply something not-so-innocent. ;)
> 
> I just want anything thing with them, really. :) "


End file.
